


Need and Want

by tinymacaroni



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Communication, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: Martin is just in a very small cabin with his very hot boyfriend and he doesn't know how to handle this
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 17
Kudos: 367





	Need and Want

It was half five in the morning, and Martin couldn't get back to sleep for the life of him. They'd been in their cozy little safehouse for about a week now, and it was  _ wonderful. _ He and Jon were finally together and it was everything he'd hoped. Well, almost everything - he hadn't really factored an impending apocalypse into his daydreams, but that's fine. He's flexible. As long as he can make tea and Jon is there to drink it, he's fine.

The only other problem wasn't even really a problem  _ per se, _ it was just starting to get a bit… awkward. The cabin was small, one main open room that served as both the living room and kitchen, a bedroom they shared, and a bathroom. It was nice, but the walls were thin, and Martin was quickly gaining a new appreciation for the privacy he'd had in his flat. He wouldn't trade this time with Jon for anything, and he was more than glad to be able to be here for him amidst all the chaos, but he was starting to get a bit, well,  _ pent up. _

It wasn't like he had a particularly high sex drive, but it had been probably two weeks now since he'd had a chance to get himself off, and Jon's presence only exacerbated the issue. For example, right this moment in the hazy purple-gold light of dawn, Jon was curled up against Martin's side with his head on Martin's chest and an arm slung over his torso, and it was lovely. It was comfortable, it was intimate, it was a side of Jon he so rarely got to see - and it was turning him on more than he liked to admit. It wasn't even a particularly sexual position, but just being this close to Jon, feeling the warmth of his skin and smelling the shampoo he'd used the night before… it was going to be the death of Martin, he knew it.

Any other time, he would have just had a wank in the bathroom and be done with it, but Jon didn't ever leave the cabin, and Martin knew he was loud enough that Jon would notice. He didn't want to make things weird, he knew Jon didn't really have any sort of sexual appetite like he did, and that was completely fine with him, but it wasn't something they'd really had a chance to discuss yet. So instead, here he was, mostly hard in his flannel pajamas and cursing the fact that Jon was such a light sleeper. 

He was trying his best to think unsexy thoughts and will his cock to calm down when he felt Jon stir against his side. Eyes half-closed and clouded with sleep looked up at him softly, and his heart melted a little.

"Mm… Martin? It's not even six, why're you awake? Is everything okay?" Martin barely even registered that Jon knew the time without looking at a clock, trying to put on a casual smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake you though, and it was kind of nice watching you sleep." Martin's cheeks flushed a light pink, and then his eyes widened as he actually processed what he'd said. "Not in a creepy way! You're just so… relaxed, in a way I never get to see usually. It's nice." A hint of a smile ghosted over Jon's lips, and Martin could feel his stomach doing somersaults. "Now that you're awake, though, do you want me to get started on breakfast?"

"Why don't you let me cook today? You've made all our meals since we got here, you deserve a break."

"Oh! I mean, yeah, okay. I just didn't really realize you, er, knew how to cook." That earned him a disgruntled scowl, and he looked away sheepishly. "I mean, obviously I guess you  _ know _ pretty much whatever you need to now, but-"

"Martin, I  _ am _ an adult who's lived mostly on his own for the past several years. I had to feed myself  _ somehow. _ "

"I guess I just always assumed you mostly ate frozen meals and takeout."

Jon opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again for a moment before admitting, "Alright, you may have a point there, actually. But, I am confident I can make us something suitable for breakfast." He pushed himself up and off the bed, kissing Martin's cheek softly before slipping out from under the covers and making his way to the kitchen.

Martin watched fondly for a bit from the bed as Jon began to gather ingredients and get the stove heating up, before getting up himself and going to take a shower, trusting Jon to at least not burn down the cabin while he did. He let the water warm up while he brushed his teeth, testing the temperature with his hand before undressing and stepping under the steady stream of hot water. Tension eased from his shoulders and he sighed softly, closing his eyes and letting the water wash over him for a moment before picking up the shampoo bottle and scrubbing his soapy hands through his hair, feeling the suds slip between his fingers.

As he finished washing up and rinsed the conditioner from his hair, he bit his lip, trying to think of how long he'd been in here versus how long it would take Jon to finish making breakfast. He decided he had enough time to try and get in a quick wank while the sound of the water would, hopefully, cover any noises he made, and took his cock in hand with a shuddering sigh. He started slow, with long, lazy strokes easily dragging him to full hardness. He'd just started going a little faster, trying to bite back the small gasps and moans threatening to fall from his lips, when there was a sharp knock at the bathroom door.

"Martin? Breakfast is ready, if you're nearly done in there." Martin grimaced and turned the water off with a disappointed sigh. All the tension had returned to his back and shoulders.

"I'll be out in a moment!" he called through the door, wringing his hair with a towel before working on drying the rest of his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and carefully held his discarded pajamas in a bundle against him as he crossed to the bedroom to get dressed, trying to hide the none-too-subtle tenting of the towel. He got dressed, just hoping his jeans hid the press of his cock well enough until it'd go down a bit, and emerged to the delightful smell of pancakes and eggs. "Breakfast smells lovely, dear." He hugged Jon from behind and kissed his cheek before pulling a plate down from the cupboard and piling it with food.

"I told you I could manage it," Jon replied with a teasing smile. He sat beside Martin on the couch, eating quietly - usually Martin filled the silence during mealtimes, with Jon chiming in every so often, but he seemed unusually quiet today. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, fine. Just tired, I guess." Martin chuckled, trying and failing to look convincing.

"Martin, what's wrong?" Jon's voice took on that compelling edge, and Martin swallowed thickly.

"I'm just super fucking horny and haven't been able to do anything about it." The moment the words left his mouth, his eyes went wide and he flushed a deep crimson, dropping his fork and clapping his hands over his mouth. "Oh, Christ, Jon I'm sorry, I-"

"Shit, I didn't mean- I'm sorry, I keep doing that-" They apologized hastily over one another, then stopped, each intending to let the other speak first. After a beat of silence, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, we're  _ ridiculous. _ " Martin couldn't stop grinning as he listened to Jon's laugh.

"Completely and utterly ridiculous," Jon agreed, falling back against the couch cushions and gazing up at the ceiling. "I really am sorry though, I didn't mean to- I don't  _ like _ compelling you. I don't like compelling anybody, but especially not you. I'm sorry, Martin."

"It's alright. I mean, it's not alright I guess, but it is understandable. It's not like you've got a guidebook for your powers or anything."

"Still."

"You're forgiven, okay?"

"Thank you." Jon smiled softly at Martin, and Martin could feel his heart flutter in his chest.

"Though if we're apologizing for things," Martin added, placing his empty plate gently on the coffee table. "I'm sorry if my answer made things, erm… weird." He could feel his cheeks growing hot again.

"It's not weird," Jon said simply. "I just don't know why you didn't mention anything earlier."

"Well, I know you don't exactly…  _ do _ things like that, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I-" He broke off as Jon started laughing again. "Jon?"

"If we make it home after all this, remind me to tell Georgie to stop gossiping about me to my coworkers. Anyway, it's true that I don't have any particular interest in or desire for sex, but I'm not…" He paused for a moment, struggling to find the right words for what he was trying to say. "I'm not  _ opposed _ to it, either. I don't really care for… I don't like  _ being _ , you know, stimulated." The tips of his ears were growing pink, and he was no longer looking at Martin as he spoke. "But I don't mind helping, or- fuck, Martin, I'm sorry, I'm just sitting here babbling on and I'm probably not even making any sense, I just wasn't exactly expecting-"

"Hey, no, it's okay." Martin reached for Jon's hand, squeezing it lightly. "It makes sense to me - you're okay with touching, but you don't want to be touched, yeah?"

"Yes, that. Thank you." Jon's shoulders sagged a little with the relief of being understood. It was a conversation he'd known was likely to come up at some point, but he always had trouble finding the right words when it came to things like this. It wasn't like he hated sex, he just had a hard time getting physically aroused, and didn't get the satisfaction out of orgasms that most other people seemed to, which had been… challenging, in the past, for some of his partners to understand.

"Still, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel like you have to do anything you don't want to just because I'm-" He was interrupted by Jon's lips pressing softly against his own, and he melted into the kiss immediately, closing his eyes and letting out a soft, contented sigh into the scant space between them.

"Martin, I don't feel  _ obligated _ to do  _ anything _ with you - if I didn't want to, I wouldn't offer." Jon leaned in again as he kissed Martin deeper this time, slipping his arms around Martin's waist and tugging him closer, his fingertips toying at the hem of his soft sweater.

"O-oh. Okay." Martin took in a deep, shuddering breath the next time Jon pulled back. His lips were wet and red and swollen from Jon's attentions, and his eyes were wide and dark, drinking in Jon's every movement. Jon pressed him slowly down onto the couch so he was laying on top of Martin, one hand slipping up under his sweater to skim up his side while he held himself up on his other hand.

"This okay?" Jon's brows creased a little, uncertain about how Martin wanted this to go, but eager to please.

"Yeah," Martin breathed, staring up at Jon with stars in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh. Um." Martin immediately looked shyly away from Jon, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "What are you comfortable with, I guess?"

"Most things, so long as I'm getting you off and not the other way around. No, er, penetrative sex, but other than that…" Jon shrugged, the hand that had rucked up Martin's sweater moving again and drawing a small shiver from Martin, which made Jon smile a little.

"Okay. Okay. Well…" Martin seemed lost in thought for a moment, then he took a deep breath as if to steady himself and looked back up at Jon. "I- I like having my neck kissed. And I just like… being touched, I suppose? And, erm,  _ definitely _ no pressure at all and you do  _ not _ have to do this but I do-" He broke off again, screwing his eyes up and steeling himself before letting the next part out all in one breath. "Idolikehavingmycocksucked but again you DO NOT have to, you don't have to do anything really I'd be happy just to bring myself off with you kissing me honestly I-" Once more, Jon silenced him with a soft, gentle kiss, resting his forehead against Martin's.

"I will keep all of that in mind. Now, may I take this off?" He sat back on his heels, tugging at Martin's sweater, and began to push it up as Martin nodded enthusiastically. They worked together to get it off over his head and arms, and afterwards Jon spent a moment just looking at Martin, taking in every inch of him he was being allowed to see. Slowly, almost reverently, he bent down and began to kiss a line up from Martin's collarbone to his jaw, nipping and scraping his teeth over delicate skin here and there, relishing in the moans he was pulling from Martin.

"Oh, God, Jon, fuck," Martin panted, already squirming under Jon's touch. He reached a hand down to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans, but whimpered when Jon grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Let me." Jon kept himself supported on one arm, using his free hand to unbutton and unzip Martin's jeans, pushing them down just far enough to palm him through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. His attention on Martin's neck, however, never wavered, even when Martin's hips bucked needily against his hand. Jon stroked slowly up and down his length through the fabric, feeling the hot weight of him against his palm, grinning against his neck at the noises Martin made. "You're loud," he whispered softly against Martin's skin.

"S-sorry -  _ ah _ ,  _ fuck - _ I can try to keep -  _ haa ah ah, God, yes _ \- keep it down."

"No, it's good. Tells me what I'm doing right."

"Literally everything, you are doing everything - oh, fuck,  _ Jon. _ " Jon had pushed his briefs and jeans both down further, wrapping his fingers firmly around Martin's cock at the same moment he bit down to suck a deep bruise where his neck and collarbone met. Martin's eyelids fluttered and he brought his hands up to cling to Jon's shoulder blades. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks for asking." He quickened his strokes as he captured Martin's lips in another kiss, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather the slick fluid that was gathering there, spreading it along the length of his cock. Martin groaned into his mouth and he gripped a little harder, using his legs to keep Martin from moving his hips too much. Martin clutched at his back, blunt fingernails leaving small crescents in his skin, and he was tensing in a way Jon knew meant he must be close. He went back to his neck, biting and sucking more bruises as his hand worked, wanting to be able to hear Martin when he came.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Jon oh God Jon please please fuck  _ Jon-"  _ Martin came with a cry, splattering his own chest and stomach as well as Jon's hand. He relaxed into the couch cushions as he came down from it, panting and looking soft and sleepy in a way that made Jon's heart do a little flip. He kissed Martin's forehead as he got up to wash his hands, then found a washcloth and dampened it before coming back to clean Martin up a bit.

"How're you feeling?" He allowed himself a small, self-satisfied smirk as Martin hummed pleasantly in response, already half-asleep. He rolled his eyes a little, moving to where Martin's head lay. "Sit up a bit, let me in." Martin grumbled, but stopped when Jon guided his head into his lap and began running his fingers through Martin's hair.

"Thank you," Martin murmured as he rolled to lay on his side. "'S nice."

"I'm glad to help. Get some sleep, I'll be here." He picked up a book from the table beside the couch, holding it open and turning the pages with one hand, keeping the other one tangled in Martin's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. He'd wake him up if anything pressing came up, but for now Jon was happy to let him sleep, happy he could bring him a little comfort amidst all the chaos of a world in upheaval.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JonMartin fic so sorry if the characterization isn't great - feel free to let me know if anything seems off about it! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
